Beth
by Eveleine
Summary: I pomimo tego smutku ten czas z ciocią Quinnie jest jakiś inny, niż ten spędzony z mamą. Nie lepszy, czy gorszy, ale inny.


Tekst został napisany dla koleżanki z innego forum. Wiem, że to chyba nie o to jej chodziło, aczkolwiek jakoś tak wyszło i nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. W każdym razie, wszystkie powtórzenia są zastosowane celowo (mam nadzieję, że tak to wszyscy odbiorą). I tak, chyba znowu zakochałam się w tej piosence.

A tak w ogóle to odpaliłam laptopa z zamiarem napisania o Rachel, bo tekst mi chodził po głowie przez całą noc ( o drugiej dostaje się nagłego przypływu weny, która nie daje zasnąć). No, ale tamten tekst nie ucieknie.

* * *

„_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now"_

* * *

Beth jest bardzo roztrzepaną dziewczynką.

Obserwuje mamę i próbuje ją we wszystkim naśladować. Biega po mieszkaniu w o wiele za dużych butach, czy sukienkach, a potem i tak wszystko ląduje na podłodze, bo znajduje inne zajęcie. A mama po prostu zbiera swoje ubrania i prosi ją, aby więcej tego nie robiła, ale przez cały czas się uśmiecha, więc wiadomo, że nic się nie stało.

* * *

Beth jest bardzo spostrzegawczą dziewczynką.

Kiedy przychodzi ciocia Quinnie (a zdarza się to dosyć rzadko, bo ciocia mieszka daleko stąd, ale zawsze pamięta o urodzinach i pojawia się w coraz to nowych strojach, roznosząc po mieszkaniu zapach kwiecistych perfum) zauważa, że coś chyba jest nie tak, bo ciocia zazwyczaj jest dosyć smutna, patrzy na nią tak jakoś dziwnie i Beth nigdy nie wie, co mogłaby zrobić, aby ją uszczęśliwić. Ale i tak to jest jej ulubiona ciocia, która zabiera ją na spacery i bierze na kolana. I pomimo tego smutku ten czas z ciocią Quinnie jest jakiś inny, niż ten spędzony z mamą. Nie lepszy, czy gorszy, ale inny.

* * *

Beth jest bardzo radosną dziewczynką.

Zawsze tańczy, gdy wujek Puck zaczyna grać na swojej gitarze. Potem razem się wygłupiają i bawi się jego dziwnymi włosami, a on tylko się śmieje. Czasem zabiera ją i mamę do tej ładnej kawiarni i zamawiają takie śmieszne ciasto, całe obtoczone w różowym lukrze, który strasznie się lepi i jej sukienka nadaje się tylko do prania. Ale dorośli tylko zaczynają się śmiać, a potem śpiewają jakąś piosenkę, której nie zna. I jakoś tak wyszło, że ten wujek, też jest jej ulubionym wujkiem. Tak jak ciocia Quinnie jest jej ulubioną ciocią.

* * *

Beth jest bardzo szczęśliwą dziewczynką.

Czasami mama musi gdzieś pojechać, (najczęściej do cioci Rachel i wujka Finna) a ona zostaje z ciocią Quinnie i wujkiem Puckiem, bo wtedy zawsze przyjeżdżają i zabierają ją w jakieś nieznane miejsca. I choć z początku tęskni za mamą, to po kilku godzinach wszystko jest w porządku i strasznie się cieszy, kiedy ciocia z wujkiem patrzą na siebie tak, jak mama na nią. A czasami nawet się pocałują, tak samo, jak w bajkach, które tak bardzo lubi. Ale to zdarza się bardzo rzadko i tylko wtedy, gdy myślą, że ona już zasnęła, a przecież tylko zamknęła na chwilkę oczy. Te wyjazdy mamy zdarzają się dosyć rzadko, ale i tak ciocia i wujek mają wtedy czas, aby się nią zająć.

* * *

(Ale czasami) Beth jest także bardzo samotną dziewczynką.

Większość dzieci w przedszkolu ma mamę i tatę, albo dwie mamy, czy dwóch tatusiów, natomiast ona ma tylko jedną mamę, która bardzo ją kocha, ale czasem jest jej trochę przykro, gdy inni opowiadają o swoich rodzinach, a ona tylko siedzi cicho, bo wszyscy już znają jej mamę, która uczy śpiewu w pobliskim liceum. Czasem pytają się jej, gdzie jest jej tata, albo druga mama, bo przecież każdy ma dwoje rodziców, a ona przez chwilę myśli o wujku Pucku, a potem tylko stwierdza, iż jej mama to najwspanialsza mama na świecie i nie potrzebuje kogoś innego.

* * *

Beth jest po prostu zwyczajną dziewczynką.

Najciekawiej jest, gdy mama zabiera ją do cioci Rachel, gdzie zazwyczaj pojawia się jakaś inna ciocia, albo wujek. Ostatnio wujek Kurt dał jej bardzo ładną opaskę, na jej blond włosy, a ciocia Santana pompony. I, gdy tak się wystroiła kiedyś dla cioci Quinnie, ta tylko spojrzała na nią i próbowała się uśmiechać, ale coś jej nie wychodziło. A mama także wydawała się jakaś nieswoja. I Beth nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć, co się stało, przecież była wtedy bardzo podobna do swojej ulubionej cioci (ciocia Rachel kiedyś pokazywała jej stare zdjęcia). A to chyba nic złego, prawda?

* * *

„_Beth, I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright"_


End file.
